


Virgin Touch

by 630Kame (Kame630)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Good Omens Kink Meme, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Shame, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kame630/pseuds/630Kame
Summary: Fulfilling a prompt form the Dreamwidth good omens kink listAziraphale has never given into sins of the flesh. He was an Angel, and heaven had Angels bound by chains of virtue. But now those chains are broken, Aziraphale let's curiosity get the better of him. But a lifetime of shame is hard to overcome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/616.html?thread=605800#cmt605800

Aziraphale had never given in to sins of the flesh. His corporation didn't even have the parts required for such thing, because he saw no point in 'making the effort' when he wouldn't take use it. He  _ couldn't _ use it, because he was an Angel, and was supposed to be above such things. Head office would have his wings if he succumbed to the temptation of lust. He had no desire to fall, to interfere, or be interfered with, by any human. And angels were out of the question for obvious reasons. So there was no one to even think of indulging that kind of thing thing with.

That is not to say that his thoughts were pure, because they weren't, not entirely. They were just embarrassing, and awkward. Mostly because he knew he'd never get to do anything about it. The only person his mind wanted to think of in those situations was someone who was meant to be his hereditary enemy.  _ Crowley _ . And lord knows how he wished that wasn't the case.

He'd been curious, of course, but the threat of falling, of being struck down for daring to indulge himself with even just his hand, was enough shame and fear to keep his corporation completely sexless. 

But his thoughts often trailed off to Crowley, a Demon, an enemy since the dawn of time, and his closest friend. A friend he wanted to be so much closer too. He day dreamed about holding their hand, shy stolen kisses in the rain. And very occasionally, he imagined hands roaming just about little too freely on their bodies. Whenever he had these thoughts he usually got into a cold shower, or did something to distract himself from the shame. He couldn't do anything, not with head office potentially watching him at all times. His thoughts had to remain a secret, and only brought him shame instead of relief.

So Aziraphale's body was pure, even if his thoughts were not. He remained untouched even by his own hand since the beginning of time. Held tightly by the reins of virtue that heaven had him bound by. As long as he was an agent of heaven, he was chained to their beliefs and their strict policies. Whether he agreed with them or not, he couldn't budge an inch from their specifications.

And then the world didn't end. Armageddon was averted, they faced trial, and outwitted both heaven and hell to escape judgement. For the first time in his life, Azirapahle, still an Angel, had a little bit of freedom to explore his curiosity. To let himself at least consider some of the indulgences that heaven hadn't allowed him before.

Which is how he ended up here, at his desk in the back room of his bookshop, eyes closed and allowing himself a brief daydream. 

_ Him and Crowley, walking through the park, hand in hand. Crowley turned to him with a smile, and brings a hand up to the back of his neck, pulls his Angel in for a kiss that's too soft for a creature of hell. And they wrap their arms around each other in a warm embrace. _

Azirpahle allows himself a smile, imagining how wonderful it would feel to hug Crowley like that. To lay his head sweetly against his shoulder.

_ Crowley hums a little happy sound, leaves a gentle kiss in the tiny patch of exposed flesh on the Angels neck. And then his hands are moving, from Aziraphale's shoulders down to his lower back, and keeps moving down until… _

Aziraphale's eyes shoot open, feeling that familiar wash of shame come over him. He almost thought.... He shakes himself out of it, tries to forget, to move on because he can't, the chains of virtue are… are broken. He blinks, dumbfounded, because he realises that heaven has forsaken him. He is still an Angel, yes, but not one bound to heaven. He's free to do as he likes. And that realisation both terrifies and excites him.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he tries to bring back the daydream, the feeling of hands on him, Crowley's soft smile, so gentle, only gentle for him. He's nervous, he's never allowed himself these thoughts before, never dared. But there's no danger now. And if he doesn't bite the bullet here and now, he'll probably lose his nerve to even think of such things again. He lets his curiosity get the better of him.

He shifts in his seat awkwardly, feeling the thing he's just manifested, a slight weight in his trousers that had never been there before. For awhile he just sits there, hands twitching nervously against the desk, the books he'd been evaluating long forgotten. Before he nervously reaches down to feel the bulge through the trousers, and lets out a soft gasp at the feeling.

He's sensitive, not only has he never touched himself before, but he'd never had anything to touch at all until just now. He can feel it pulse slightly as it fills out, a gentle twist against the fabric. His hands are shaking slightly as he undoes his trousers, nervous, and still with a small voice of shame in the back of his head telling him this is wrong.

When he finally frees himself, he has to bite his lip past the moan that threatens to escape him, stuttering out a long breath instead while he tried to think clearly about what he needs to do. He knows what to do in a broad sense, you don't live on earth, especially in soho, and not learn what some humans like to do in the dark. But the specifics, the actual mechanics of what to do, what feels good, and what doesn't. That part is completely foreign to him. 

So he starts with just simple touches, running a finger up and down it, feeling the weight and shape of it, touch so light it's more of a tease than anything as it fills out under the attention. But even just those touches are getting to him. He feels too warm, the flush coming over him is a little too much so he pulls back just enough to shrug off his coat, before going back to the shy, curious touches.

It doesn't take long for those embarrassing little thoughts to creep back into his mind.  _ Crowley _ . Crowley would know what to do, he'd know just how to touch him, to make him see stars in the middle of the day. Closing his eyes, he tries to let his hand follow his imagination, what he thinks Crowley would do if it was him handling this new equipment like this.

_ "Oh angel. Look at you."  _ He can practically hear Crowley's voice, breathy and admiring as he takes hold of the newly manifested cock. Aziraphale’s fingers curl gently around it, eyes closed and lost in the day dream. 

_ "Did you make an effort just for me?"  _ "Yes~"  _ "Such a pretty thing. Let me show you how to use it." Crowley's hand is soft, gently stroking up and down, making Aziraphale whimper out in pleasure. The hand starts to move slightly faster, before slowing down again, experimenting, squeezing at times just to learn what feels the best _ . "Crowley, please~"  _ He's not sure what he's pleading for, but he's sure Crowley will answer it. _

It's his own hand, but the whole time his eyes are closed, he's imagining that it's Crowley doing this, Crowley playing him like a musical instrument, making him sing out with soft whimpers and moans.

He's so lost in his own imagination, that he fails to hear the tell tale sound of the bell above the door chime, or the confident footsteps leading towards the back room.

_ Crowley leans in close, a devil whispering in the Angels ear. "I'm going to make you feel so good." And his kiss is warm, and tempting, pulling Aziraphale in and getting lost in the passion, He can feel himself being pulled under, his toes curl, his breathing is laboured, he can feel his hips moving of their own accord _ . "Crowley~" 

"Enjoying yourself there Angel?"

It takes a moment for Aziraphale to register how the voice is different, too teasing, too vivid and clear to be his daydream. His eyes shot open, immediately freezing when he  _ sees _ Crowley, physically standing there. He's leaning against the doorframe with a wide amused smile on his face, just staring at the Angels lap.

With a loud squeak Aziraphale suddenly had a fluffy cushion over his lap, trying to hide his shame. He's flushed, eyes wide and jaw hanging open. "I… I was.. you were… What did you want?" He sinks further in his chair, embarrassment colouring his skin, overtaking his whole body. He's not even hard anymore, the shame of what he was doing comes crashing down on him, and he can't look at Crowley.

"Well since you were calling my name so sweetly~" Crowley purrs, just to see Aziraphale sink even lower in embarrassment. But the Demon is far from disappointed at the sight. He heard his own name, moaned so sweetly from Aziraphale's lips, and now that he knew for a fact the Angel wanted him, he was already making plans on how to make him his.

"I brought cakes from the new bakery down the street. Figured they'd go nicely with a bottle of wine. But if you're busy?"

"Yes yes! Uh, terribly busy. Records to do and, uh… lots of inventory! Much too busy. Maybe another time…" he's rambling, trying to make excuses because he can't even look at Crowley right now, let alone spend time with him.

"Guess I'll leave you to it then." Crowley beams, enjoying himself far too much. He needs to plan, needs to play this out right so he can make Aziraphale make those delicious noises again for him. "Oh, and Angel. Just so you know. You're not the only one  _ making an effort~ _ "

If Azirpahle could get anymore flustered then he would, but instead he settles for grabbing the nearest pillow that wasn't hiding his shame, and throwing it at the now laughing Demon sauntering out of his shop. He swears Crowley hips are swaying more than usual.

Once he was finally alone again, Aziraphale drops his head into his folded arms against the desk. He was shaking slightly from the shame and embarrassment. But mostly dreading that he'd messed up what he had with Crowley. The one time he slipped and let himself indulge a fantasy, the object of his desire had to walk in on him.

He only groans when he thinks of Crowley's parting words. Now all he'll be able to think about is what Crowley has hidden away in his trousers. He feels a little stirring in his own lap, and flinches. "You've gotten me into enough to trouble today." He mutters to himself, but decides not to become sexless once again, as a reminder of his shame.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a week before Crowley could convince Aziraphale to leave the shop and join him for lunch at a local café. In that week, he'd stopped by the bookstore at least four times, and each time Aziraphale couldn't look him in the eye and made excuses for him to leave, which of course, only fueled Crowley to being even more obnoxious.

The talked easily enough over dessert, Aziraphale still refusing to look at Crowley most the time, and when he did it was at his chin, or ear so he didn't have to make eye contact, which wasn't hard to do when Crowley had his sunglasses on.

"How's the devil feel on your Tongue?" Crowley asked during a lull in the conversations.

"I beg your pardon?" Aziraphale blinked in surprise, not knowing where Crowley was going with that seemingly random statement.

"You're cake. Devil's food cake." Crowley raised an eyebrow, as if he'd been very innocent an obvious. But the smile gave away how he'd chosen those words very deliberately.

"Very funny. But it's surprisingly rich, the chef did a marvelous job making it heavy without being  _ too _ heavy." Aziraphale grins, more than happy to prattle on about food, and the differences between certain countries and the way they were prepared. Usually Crowley would indulge him, but the Angel tried not to go off on a food rant everytime. "How about your Angel cake?"

"Oh the Angel cake is great. It's one of my favorites." When Aziraphale looked surprised at that, Crowley smirked and sat back against his chair, getting comfortable. "I really like how Angel just melts in your mouth, especially when it's moist, so sweet and tender. I could swallow the whole thing down in one go, but I'd rather take my time and savour it."

Aziraphale's mouth fell open, staring at Crowley. It didn't sound like he was talking about food, and yet the words could be taken either way. If he said anything then Crowley would probably say it was his own dirty mind. Aziraphale he'd never thought he was capable of having a dirty mind, but given what he'd done not long ago, he had to admit that his mind did tend to wander where it shouldn't go lately. He closed his eyes to try and calm down from getting too flustered, but that only made it worse, because his mind tried to replace the words with  _ images _ . Good lord, what was happening to him.

The angel cleared his throat and tried to ignore how hot he could feel his cheeks had become. "Yes, well, the cake is rather nice."

"Got something on your mind there, angel?" Crowley smirked, very amused while he watched Aziraphale getting flustered even more, taking a sip of his wine as he watched the Angel is amusement. He knew full well what he was doing, and he was loving every second of teasing. He scooped up a little cake on his fork and brought it to his mouth with an utterly  _ sinful _ moan.

"Crowley! Just what do you think you're doing?" Aziraphale flushed darkly. Crowley had teased him over the years for the occasional hum, or slight moan at something that tasted above and beyond what he'd expected. But that was just a simple piece of cake, and he was almost half way through. This was purely to get him flustered, and the Angel hated how effective it was.

"What?" Crowley asked  _ innocently _ , licking the fork clean, in an even less than innocent manner. He tilted his head downwards so Aziraphale can see his eyes, and know without a doubt the Demon was winking at him. But he decided to not keep playing around, and just come out with it, in his typical joking way "Just giving you some material to add to your  _ wank bank _ angel~"

Aziraphale pulled a face at the crude terms, face scrunching up in displeasure. "I'm sure I don't want to know what that is." He had a pretty good guess, since he knew very much that 'wank' meant masturbating. But it's the bank part he doesn't understand.

"A wank bank?" Crowley smiled, grinning in a way that reminded Aziraphale that he was talking to the serpent of sin. "It's a source material for those dirty little fantasies." Crowley purrs. "And since I now know that  _ I  _ feature in them. I want to give you something good to think about when you jerk off, with my name on your lips."

Aziraphale's fork scraped across the plate, completely missing the cake while he stared at the Demon with wide eyes. It was so crude. Was he openly mocking the Angel? He knew Crowley heard his own name, when the Angel had been caught touching himself, but Crowley hadn't been this blatant about his teasing until now.

"Oh, for… it's not funny Crowley!" Aziraphale was embarrassed, and he was angry, because he knew these images would come back to him later on, when his mind decided to stop feeling ashamed and let him be tempted into his little fantasy. And he was equally annoyed at Crowley for adding fuel to that fire, and at himself for thinking of those things at all. "I let myself slip  _ once _ in six thousand years, and you just won't let it go!"

"Wait.  _ Once _ ?" Crowley blinked in surprise, the fork in his hand almost falling when his grip goes lax, so he puts it down on the plate and sits up straighter to regard the Angel. "You mean that was the  _ first _ time you..."

Aziraphale looked away, ashamed that he let himself slip even once. He'd never dared when Heaven had had a hold on him, and given that the one time he'd dared to indulge it now he was free to, he'd gotten caught. He doubted that he'd let himself give into that desire again. 

"But, you made an effort, you never tried to use it?" Crowley couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Aziraphale loves human pleasures, but had never given into one of the biggest and most obvious acts of self-indulgence.

"I'd never made an effort before either…" Aziraphale muttered, leaning his head into his hand to try and hide the shame on his face. The effort was still there, he can feel it even if he'd been trying to ignore it. It was a reminder of his shame.

"Oh Angel, if I'd known…" Crowley cringed at how crude he'd been, and how much he'd been teasing. He thought he'd just caught the Angel in an intimate moment. But if he'd  _ known _ it was the Angels first time, he would have treated it a lot more delicately.

"Crowley, I'm an Angel… I shouldn't even think about...  _ that _ ." He squirmed slightly in his seat, feeling like a sinner in church, and with probably twice the shame. He didn't want to talk about this.

"You probably shouldn't enjoy cake as much as you do either." Crowley pointed out, his voice softer now, more caring than teasing. "You know there's nothing wrong with a little carnal indulgence now and then, right?"

"Crowley. I've never felt the need to do that before, and I very much doubt I ever will again. So I'd appreciate it if you'd just forget the whole thing ever happened." Aziraphale sighed, finally able to look up at Crowley, because he was too embarrassed for his mind to wander to  _ sinful _ thoughts involving the Demon. "It's not a big deal."

" _ Bullshit _ it's not!" Crowley frowned, seeing how much Aziraphale was beating himself up over all this, and he had a hand in making him feel like this. "If you want to touch yourself, then you should just do it. It's your body."

"Crowley  _ please, _ don't tease." Aziraphale sounded almost desperately with his plea, he didn't want to talk about this. Not with Crowley, or anyone else for that matter.

"I'm not teasing Angel, I'm being honest. Everyone does it, even me." Crowley said, wanting to help Aziraphale realise that it's fine for even supernatural entities. He had no shame, it was completely natural. And for them, a nice bonus of their corporation being mostly human.

"It's different. You're a demon. And lust is a sin." Aziraphale argued, if his face could get flushed even more then it would, he feels so humiliated. Crowley's teasing was bad, but somehow, him being sincere was worse. And the Angel now had to live with the knowledge that Crowley touched himself, as well as everything he already had to deal with his daydream-fantasies.

"Sin has nothing to do with it, angel. It's hardly lust when you're the one doing it to yourself." Crowley waved off that argument right away. "Hell doesn't care about self pleasure, and I doubt heaven does either. It's humans who seem to think they should be ashamed of it."

"We're meant to be above such things. It's close enough to lust to be bad." Aziraphale shifted awkwardly, refusing to look at Crowley again.

"And arrogance is close to pride. But Gabriel's not lost his wings yet." Crowley rolled his eyes. If they were throwing around things that were  _ close _ to sin, a lot of Angels would have fallen by now. Heaven hardly had clean hands, they just justified their actions and convinced themselves that they had the moral high ground.

"Crowley, please, try to understand. You were an angel once. Surely you can remember how hard it is to even think of things like that?" Aziraphale offered, hoping that it would be something to make Crowley stop and at least think about things more logically.

"Aziraphale, that was a  _ very  _ long time ago, human bodies didn't exist. Let alone the the appropriate equipment." Crowley snorted, it was very much a different time, and one he didn't care to think about in any detail. "Listen, even if heaven gave a shit about a little left hand shame. You aren't bound by their rules anymore. You're free to do what you want."

"Exactly. And I'm free to forget the whole thing happened and move on aswell." Aziraphale claimed, trying to go for a stern voice, but it just came out embarrassed and shy. "I don't want to talk about this with you right now. Can we just finish our cakes in peace?" There was a little hopeful lilt to his voice, and Crowley let out a long sigh.

They carried on eating their cakes quietly, for a couple of minutes until Crowley broke the silence with another question. "Do you not want to talk to  _ me _ about it because you were thinking about me? Because honestly that doesn't matter at all." 

"Crowley!" Aziraphale groaned, hoping that this conversation was over, but apparently the demon had other ideas.

"I'm just saying. We're friends, it's only natural. I've thought about you that way too. There's no shame in that." Crowley waved his hand as if that off hand comment didn't matter. 

Aziraphale's eyes went wide, if it were possibly his face would flush evermore, but he was already bright red, suddenly taking in the full weight of those words. Crowley, not only masturbated, but thought of him sometimes when he was touching himself. Why did that thought not make him feel disturbed, if anything he did actually feel slightly comforted by that. And somehow that was worse because he shouldn't feel anything at all to the fact that his best friend, a Demon, had impure thoughts about him.

"Honestly Crowley, that's not helping. I appreciate you're trying to help, but it's not something I want to discuss any further." Aziraphale gave Crowley a look, trying to convey just how deeply he felt this way, and how hard it was for him. He needed more time. 

"Fine, but there's really nothing to be ashamed of." The Demon sighed, but didn't say anything more about the subject. "There's a Shakespeare play showing live in the cinema tonight. Fancy checking it out with me?" Crowley asked, trying to extend an olive branch after the whole thing.

Aziraphale visibly relaxed against his chair, giving a smile and daring to look towards Crowley, still not able to make eye contact. "Actually, that sounds really nice."


End file.
